epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alanomaly/Alanomaly vs Shovel Night - The Fifth Official Rap Battle Tournament - Round One
Wow the first battle I post in ages and it's not even one of my actual ones. Woooo another one of the Fifth Rap Battle Tournament battles, this time featuring me battling Shovel. Also, we decided on doing rap meanings because literally no reason at all. Lyrics |-|Battle= FIFTH OFFICIAL RAP BATTLE TOURNAMENT VS BEGIN Alanomaly I’ll set up this battle the way I did West Animation vs Anime: Write up some subpar words for yours to be a Grade Under A! I’m rocking 97 subscribers, you’re stuck in your mid-teens, With an ear licking fetish, tryin to choose between SN’ B! Bash your head in with your name and dig your graveyard shift, Remove my color from purple waffles, and a disease is what’s left! Picked the fruits of my labor when you needed me in a bonus battle, You needed my lyrics to be Happy, guess they’re your eye’s apple! Shovel Night Get ready to be Salisburied just like Wondertale With that paranoia of yours, I’m gonna leave your skin pail Your hair’s so ugly, it made your dog stop barking at its shadow You’re unoriginal, you even state it in your YouTube bio Call me immature while you squealed after Nigri read your note At least she’s less dirty and sloppy than that verse you just wrote I should call you Austin Powers, cause you're just as sexual, But you're like Beavis and Butt-Head with that smashing level Alanomaly I’ve seen better writing in my first ever fan-fiction, I’ve rebooted it now, so here’s a better edition: I’d rather lose against Tiger again than continue this pointless banter, I’d give you plenty of gold medals if I was a fucking Skylander! Shovel Night You call yourself a gaming channel but all I see is vlogs and reactions, They only thing worse than your rhymes is your human interaction! Look at the length of your hair! Ever heard of a razor? My Attack on this Titan was “just human nature!” WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE FIFTH OFFICIAL RAP BATTLE TOURNAMENT |-|Rap Meanings= Alanomaly I’ll set up this battle the way I did West Animation vs Anime: (Over a year before the announcement of Shovel’s Anime vs Western Animation series, Alan created a parody of Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers using characters from western animation and anime. Alan accuses the series of being a copy of his parody, and then accuses Shovel of going to copy his verse.) Write up some subpar words for yours to be a Grade Under A! (Alan admits to his lyrics not being too high of quality, but uses that to compare to Shovel’s lyrics. In Shovel’s series using YouTubers, the YouTuber GradeAUnderA was used. Alan makes a pun on his name by saying Shovel’s lyrics are a grade under A, also making a pun on the grading system, saying Shovel’s lyrics are less than great. This also is a pun on how Alan’s YouTube icon is a red A, therefore Shovel’s lyrics are a grade under Alan’s lyrics, therefore being even worse than just being less than grade A.) I’m rocking 97 subscribers, you’re stuck in your mid-teens, (Currently, Alan’s channel sits at 97 subscribers, while Shovel’s channel sits at 16. Alan uses this to say his quality is better, and also makes a pun on the term “mid-teen,” saying he’s more mature than Shovel.) With an ear licking fetish, tryin to choose between SN’ B. (Shovel’s user page says that he will lick the reader’s ear. Alan misconstrues this as an ear licking fetish. “SN’ B” is a pun on “SN,” the initials for Shovel Night, and “S n’ B,” meaning “Straight and Bi,” as Shovel had a moment of time where he was unsure of his sexuality.) Bash your head in with your name and dig your graveyard shift, (Alan creates a pun on both aspects of Shovel’s name. He threatens to bash Shovel’s head in using a shovel, and then dig his grave, creating a pun on graveyard shift, referring to the nightshift.) Remove my color from purple waffles, and a disease is what’s left! (A color associated with Alan is red. Shovel’s user page says “I AM Purple Waffles.” Alan states that if his color is removed from the waffles, it would leave the color blue. Blue waffles are a vaginal disease. This line, as expanded in the next two, says that Shovel’s lyrics would be a disease without him.) Picked the fruits of my labor when you needed me in a bonus battle, (Alan guest wrote for Happy Appy in Shovel’s Happy Appy vs Annoying Orange bonus battle. Alan creates a pun on fruits, referring to the lyrics he created, as well as referring to the fact both Appy and Orange are fruits.) You needed my lyrics to be Happy, guess they’re your eye’s Apple! (Alan says that, in order for Shovel to have done Appy vs Orange, he needed Alan’s help. He then assumes Shovel adores his lyrics, creating another pun on Appy, as well as creating a pun on the phrase “the apple of my eye.”) Shovel Night Get ready to be Salisburied just like Wondertale (Shovel starts off his verse by making a pun on where Alan says he’s from on the ERB wiki, Salisbury, saying that Shovel will bury him. He then compares that to Wondertale which is a series Alan made that never took off.) With that paranoia of yours, I’m gonna leave your skin pail (One day on the chat, Alan was freaking out because his dog was barking but when he entered the room, the dog immediately stopped, scaring him and making him think there was an intruder in the house. Shovel mocks his paranoia and says he’s going to make Alan’s skin pail which is a pun on shovels and pails.) Your hair’s so ugly, it made your dog stop barking at its shadow (Shovel follows up his last statement by saying what the dog was barking at was probably just his shadow but when Alan entered the room, the dog stopped to stare at Alan’s hair because it was so unappealing to the eye.) You’re unoriginal, you even state it in your YouTube bio (On Alan’s YouTube bio, Alan says and I quote “This is going to be the most original channel ever! Lolnope, it’s more gaming! Yey! Just what YouTube needed!” Shovel mocks this by stating even Alan knows that Alan is unoriginal.) Call me immature while you squealed after Nigri read your note (In response to Alan calling Shovel immature, Shovel brings up Jessica Nigri who is a famous YouTuber and cosplayer whom Alan is a huge fan of. Alan sent her a letter and she read it on one of her videos which made Alan initiate fangirl mode and start squealing and laughing.) At least she’s less dirty and sloppy than that verse you just wrote (Shovel goes on about Nigri being a pornstar and says that her sexual content is less “dirty and sloppy” than Alan’s last verse, also meaning his verse sucked.) I should call you Austin Powers, cause you're just as sexual, (Alan’s personality consists of sexual humor and references, quite like that of Austin Powers’ personality. Alan, despite being sexual, also displays restraint against doing things with women when it is unsolicited.) But you're like Beavis and Butt-Head with that smashing level (Unlike Austin Powers, Alan receives little, if any, sexual activity. Shovel compares that with other sexual figures of pop culture, Beavis and Butt-Head, who also receive little, if any, sexual activity.) Alanomaly I’ve seen better writing in my first ever fan-fiction, (Alan wrote a series known as Richard 10, a fan-fiction of the cartoon show, Ben 10. Alan has several times admitted to his first, and even second, shows having terrible writing. However, Alan says that even that was better than the verse Shovel created.) I’ve rebooted it now, so here’s a better edition: (In early 2015, Alan rebooted his Richard 10 franchise into being The Alan 10 Adventures, which he considers to be much better in terms of writing and story. He uses this as a way to say his verse will be better than Shovel’s.) I’d rather lose against Tiger again that continue this pointless banter, (In the previous tournament, Alan lost in round one to Tiger. Alan states he would rather once again lose to him than to continue pointlessly rapping against Shovel.) I’d give you plenty of gold medals if I was a fucking Skylander. (Skylanders is a game Alan had been interested in during his past, and during that time, his favorite Skylander was Trigger Happy, who shoots golden bullets. Alan says that, in the event of Shovel winning, he’d congratulate him “golden medals,” a pun on a golden medal, as in a reward for winning, and “golden metal,” in reference to golden bullets.) Shovel Night You call yourself a gaming channel but all I see is vlogs and reactions (Alan’s channel is called a gaming channel as seen earlier, but he also has many reaction and vlogs. Shovell is saying that there is so much that the main point his channel is mostly reactions and vlogs other than gaming as the description leads you to believe.) They only thing worse than your rhymes is your human interaction (Shovel states that Alan’s rhymes are so bad that it’s like his “human interaction,” implying Alan is socially awkward.) Look at the length of your hair! Ever heard of a razor? (Alan has very long hair. Shovel mocks Alan for this by saying that he may have never learned how to cut it.) My Attack on this Titan was “just human nature” (On Alan’s wiki description, he states that Attack on Titan is an anime on his list of anime to watch. Shovel refers to Alan as a “Titan”, as he is very well known on the wiki, and calling his verses an “Attack”. Also on Alan’s bio, Alan has a philosophical quote that reads, “As humans, we take down other species. But when a species threatens us, it must die. We do not want enemies above or equal to us. We want to be above all. If a species exists that could take us down, we would surely do anything we can to destroy it. And that is human nature.” Shovel uses the ending of Alan’s quote to finish off his verse and says uses the message Alan was trying to tell to his advantage.) Is this poll even necessary of course insert second answer here Category:Blog posts